


Somewhere In Time

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 有明显710数字顺序暗示





	Somewhere In Time

奥默里克在葬礼的当晚梦见了努德内。

他死去的爱人在梦里仍是年轻的模样，背着手站在开花的鹅掌楸摇曳的阴影下仰望着白云，木漏被摇晃的树叶筛成碎光洒在干净整洁的白衬衣上，夏日树荫庇护下明暗交织的光线里，那张令人怀念的脸庞好看得透明。

努德内循着风里的视线忽地转过脸，湖水般澄澈的眸色荡漾着被风吹皱的水光。他不知道自己在奥默里克所来的现实里已经死了，所以读不懂悲伤在那蓝宝石般的眼睛里结成的冰霜，慢慢地走过去小心翼翼地问，“学长，你怎么了？”

面容同样重归年轻的奥默里克笑得悲伤却不言语。他轻轻地牵起爱人温润的手，将书页与笔杆磨出的薄茧握在掌心里，轻微的粗粝感嵌在饱满的柔软中，如贝壳散落在记忆的沙滩上，沿着厚重的触感传来的是久违的熟悉。

正是这双手在无数的夜晚拥抱他，用炽热的红痕在他的皮肤上勾勒星辰运行的轨迹，并将幸福与美满深深地烙印在身体深处。

他们四目相对许久。奥默里克望着努德内绿眸中的无边湖光，看见里面有片孤单的深色影子随波摇晃，如失去依凭的飘灵般悲哀，又瞬间变成诱惑的海妖，伸出纤长的触手将他的理智缠绕，拖着他纵身跃入那平静清澈的湖底。

奥默里克忍不住亲吻努德内亚麻色头发上落满的光辉，颤抖的唇沿着额头的伤痕抵达发烫的脸颊，而后越过带着酒窝的苹果肌探进了一个绵长而深邃的吻。

“你喜欢我吗？”努德内气喘吁吁地红着脸问。

“我喜欢，不，我爱你，”爱人身上散发的光辉刺痛奥默里克的眼睛，让他克制不住流出泪来，“我会爱你直到这颗心停止跳动。”

他抓起努德内的手按在胸口，紧紧地贴着，深深地抵进肉里，恨不得将那枚跳动的红心掏出来，放在仍会对他微笑的爱人手里。

努德内回握住奥默里克的手，拢起轻颤的手指吻在唇间，舌尖不经意地舔过，好像一条鱼游过水草间，尾巴轻妙地摆动搅碎粼粼波光。

“去我家？”他轻声地邀请着，“很近。”

“好。”奥默里克没有理由拒绝梦境的馈赠。

努德内的卧室很狭窄，却有扇明亮朝阳的窗。在微风吹起的两片白色纱帘间，奥默里克看见桌子上摆放着一枚花瓶，里面插着的那束玫瑰已经枯萎变暗，褪色的花瓣零星地凋落在旁边，时间仿佛在那里凝固了很久很久。

就在靠墙摆放的那张并不宽敞的单人床上，奥默里克放任自己的思念与悲伤如洪水卷起努德内年轻单薄的身体，贪婪地吮吸着从那双逐渐迷离的眼睛里流淌出的清泉，如海水般微咸的味道化开在舌尖，好像一颗苦橄榄回味甘甜。

“你爱我吗？”努德内含混而颤抖的声音反复地问。

“我爱你，我会永远爱你。”奥默里克贴在爱人的耳畔不停地回答。

最后他们相拥着躺倒在午夜缱绻暧昧的星光里。风干的玫瑰花在半透明的窗帘后露出灰色的影子，好像迟暮却风韵犹存的美人，披着将繁星闪烁的光芒为逝去的青春哀悼。

“祝你旗开得胜，学长。”努德内枕在奥默里克的臂弯里眼睑微垂，困倦让他的声音飘忽得好像梦里的呓语。

“嗯？”奥默里克爱怜地望着他，这梦境真实得令他心痛，“你说什么？”

“明天不是学生会主席的竞选演讲吗？”努德内稍微抬起的声线有些沙哑，奥默里克的名字让他的嗓音承受了太多的消耗，“你一定会成功的。”

清朗的声音说着祝福的话，却让奥默里克的心脏停了半秒，蓝色的瞳仁瞬间收缩，惊惧的潮水如寒冷的浮冰撞击在他的眼里。

他想起一件很重要的事情，必须告诉依然年轻的爱人，可声音却先于他的意志沉入睡眠，紧接着便是视野暗淡如落英般破碎。

奥默里克只来得及在黑暗中留下告别的吻，便被拉回生死永隔的另一侧时空。

 

睡梦中的努德内没有察觉到奥默里克的离去。当他再次睁开眼睛时，浅白色的晨曦里仅余他形单影只，蜷缩在缠绵后仍有些微润黏腻的床榻上。

浑身的酸麻与疼痛如狂饮幸福宿醉后微醺的余韵，深浅错落的吻痕如花瓣铺满他的全身，残留在身体里的记忆充满放纵的颤栗与狂喜，在清晨微凉的空气里令他脸热。

他从未见过奥默里克表露出昨夜那样汹涌的情绪，好似狂风裹挟着巨浪摧枯拉朽地袭来，连续不断的撞击像是要将他撕毁变成礁石上碎裂的浪花。他觉得自己的腰快要被折断，双腿麻木得失去知觉，但想到奥默里克是因自己而疯狂，所有因痛苦而滴下的血水，都尽数转化为幸福的热泪。

我也爱你啊，学长。比你所知道的更早地爱着你。

他望着那束枯萎却依然美丽的玫瑰，奥默里克没有认出那是他亲手送来的节日花束。明明知道是每个人都有的毫无特别的慰问，可努德内却依然珍惜得连一片花瓣都未曾丢弃。

如今他拥有的终于不只是枯萎的玫瑰花了，整个春天的海洋飘满芬芳的花瓣，在阳光里氤氲而升的迷醉全都是属于他的幸福。

他伸手捡起滑落到床边地上的手机，打字时忍不住偷笑出来，然后他按下发送键。这短短的一行字是过去与未来的分水岭，在所有标记着奥默里克名字的信息里耀目，如同春天紧挨着凛冬却被希望赋予全然不同的意象。

努德内在衣柜里搜寻了好半天，才找到合适的领口将暧昧的痕迹悉数藏起。他要去看奥默里克的竞选演说，作为站在学长身边的恋人而不是仰望他的后辈，为他送上恭贺胜利的花束。

可当他精心地穿戴整齐，满怀期待地拿起手机时，信箱依然安静。

奥默里克没有看到那条信息，一辆失控的车冲上人行道，撞碎了他的思维与神志，就在努德内凝望着那束枯萎的花微笑的时候。

努德内赶到医院时奥默里克的眼睛仍紧闭着，白色的绷带缠在他的头上，乌黑的发间渗着血，白皙的皮肤斑驳憔悴，脸上的挫伤如石膏上的划痕。

医生说他没有生命危险。放心下来的努德内坐在床边，握着奥默里克的手。他忍不住吻了奥默里克的唇，像昨天那样在那柔软的蜜泉流连忘返，将那苍白的唇瓣吮吸出血色。

奥默里克慢慢地睁开眼睛，吃惊地看着努德内，艰难地在交叠的唇间挤出声音，“不要……”

努德内放开奥默里克的唇，保持着寸许的距离望着他，“你怕被人看见？”

“不，”奥默里克无力地抬起手，想要将努德内的身体推开，可那如桥梁般横跨他身体的手臂纹丝不动，近在咫尺的那双眼里灼热的渴望令他害怕，“别这样……”

努德内松开怀抱坐直身体。“我弄疼你了？”

“不，”奥默里克声音虚弱，看向努德内的目光有些陌生，“但我没有允许你碰我，所以你不可以……”

落进耳里的话语如此冷淡，如此疏离，仿佛昨夜的浓情蜜意都随着露水消失，美妙的梦境在日光下不复存在。努德内受伤的眼神里盈满难以置信，“你昨天可不是这样说的。”

“昨天？”奥默里克皱起的眉牵扯到额头新鲜的伤，疼痛让他的表情僵硬，“我不记得昨天有见过你。”

“你撒谎！”努德内倏地站起来，无视病房的墙上贴着保持安静的警示，不管不顾地大声质问着，“你今早才从我家离开的，为什么不愿意承认？”忽然间他的目光又柔和下来，心疼地望着奥默里克头上的绷带，“我明白了，你撞到了头，肯定是忘了。”

奥默里克避开努德内伸到脸侧的手，他耐心地解释道，“我昨天整晚都在公寓里准备竞选的材料，今天早晨也是从自己家离开的。我出事的地方正是公寓楼下的车站，这有警方的现场照片作证，我既没办法骗你，也不可能忘记。”

“不对！你肯定是从我那离开后又回公寓取了东西。”努德内激动地抓着奥默里克的肩，“你昨晚亲吻了我，拥抱过我，你说你爱我……这些你都忘记了吗？”痛苦让他的眼里忽然呈现出阴鸷，“还是说，那些都是骗我的，你只是想……”

“你弄疼我了！”奥默里克挣扎着摸索到床边的按铃，“请你放开我，不然的话我就要喊人了。”

努德内看到奥默里克眼里的坚决，那锋利的目光将他戳得千疮百孔，激荡的情绪化作无数的溪流逝去，心里变得空荡荡的，如同被拔掉簧片的钟，安静而凄凉。

他微笑着点头，“好，我走。”

努德内回到自己的公寓，泪水在房门关闭的刹那流下来。他站在镜子前解开领口的衣扣，鲜艳的痕迹仍盛开在锁骨，好似有毒的罂粟花，短暂的贪欢后是漫长而痛苦的戒断。

一声脆响划破午后的寂静。

窗台上的枯花随着花瓶被窗帘刮倒，白瓷的碎片与不再鲜艳的花瓣散落一地，在室外阳光洒进来的亮域中悲悯得如同一场葬礼。

 

奥默里克躺在消毒水的气味里望着雪白的天花板发呆。

如果强吻他的是别人，方才的风波只会被当做无端的冒犯，可对他这么做的人是努德内，这位后辈在他心里占据的位置，是所有人都没有达到过的最深藏的领地。

如今努德内已经不在这里了，可他留在视野里的残像却愈发清晰，好像被雕刻在眼睛里的剪纸画，菲薄而锋利的边缘如刀子般切割着奥默里克的心，浑身的磨损与挫伤都不及那处来得痛。

昏睡间他曾梦见自己在海里漂浮，好像一只随波逐流的透明水母。洄游的鱼群穿过他的身体，朝着更温暖的地方游去，庞大的鲸鱼将他吞没，带着他在蔚蓝的泪水里旅行，抵达世界的尽头又吐出来。

就在那最黑暗无光的深渊，海草般的触须缠上他的身体，某种柔软温热的东西爬上他的嘴唇，轻轻地咬着他，微痒的感觉好像有蝴蝶停靠，在阳光下扇动翅膀。

刹那间，千万束的流星划亮无边无际的漆黑，让平静无澜的海面变得熠熠生辉，无数的闪亮的丝线拼凑成逐渐清晰的神志。

随后奥默里克在温暖的怀抱里醒来，发现努德内正俯身亲吻他的唇。熨帖的感觉如暖流包裹他的身体，像是要带着他前往幸福的彼岸。

从未体验过的幸福感令他差点误将这当做是另一场梦，但理智很快重新成为身体的主宰，命令他拒绝努德内莫名其妙又毫无前情的亲热。

思考让奥默里克在撞击中遭到震荡的大脑感到缺氧般的晕眩，流畅的记忆里找不到任何残片缺失后留下的空白。

他能够清楚地追溯昨日每刻发生的事情，想起他自学校回来，路过小区的花园，有只猫跑过他的脚边，橘色的毛发被夕阳照得暖洋洋的，然后他上楼，摸出钥匙开门，用过晚餐后开始准备今日的讲稿。他确定自己晚上没再出过门，没见过努德内，没有拥抱或者亲吻任何人。清晨被闹钟叫醒时，他躺在自己的床上，被单是温暖的麦色，好像秋收时金色的田野。他听见窗外有鸟鸣，还有风声，看见灰尘在阳光里起舞。所有的细节都是如此琐碎而毫无破绽。

到底是什么让他产生了我昨夜在他身边的错觉？

奥默里克勉强支撑起身体，自床边斜搭着的外套里摸出屏幕已经碎裂成雪花的手机。就在那蜘蛛网般的碎光背后，他看到了努德内的信息，字里行间洋溢着的欢喜快要从闪光的裂缝里流淌出来。

他想跟努德内好好谈谈，可当他回拨过去时，却怎么也无法接通，就连信息也被拒收。努德内离开时决绝的表情浮现在他的脑海里，好像在最盛大的光亮中炸裂的火流星，带着炽热而绝望的光在美丽的湖面沉没。

好在奥默里克知道努德内校外的公寓在哪，他曾敲开那扇有些年代的门扉，送去过一束红色的玫瑰花。

 

努德内花了很长的时间才将被辜负的心修复得勉强，经历过惨痛的教训后，他告诉自己，不要再去相信世界上的任何人。

可当他在某个黄昏里归家，看见奥默里克正坐在门口时，他的心又开始剧烈地跳动，仿佛有只蜂鸟在振翅，将那块柔软的血肉搅碎成虚无的空洞。

奥默里克闭着眼睛，头上的绷带已经拆掉了，可手肘上的纱布还在，脸上也还有些细小的结痂。他看起来像是等了很久，竟然就这么不知不觉地睡着了。

努德内不想以名字呼唤他，也不愿意再叫他学长，最后他只好将静躺在黑名单里的号码拖出来，重重地按在那串字母组合上。

在空灵而美妙的乐音中，奥默里克睁开眼睛，看见楼道里朦胧的光线勾勒着一个瘦削的轮廓。

“努德内，我……”他急切地站起身来，可因压迫而发麻的腿失去平衡，起身太快又使他感到头晕，身体摇摇欲坠地朝努德内倾倒过去。

看到奥默里克靠过来时，努德内在起初的一瞬间是想避开的，可刹那的心软后他稳稳地接住了对方。他感到奥默里克的身体猛烈地颤抖了一下，低头一看才发现自己正抓着手臂的伤处。

“我们谈谈好吗？”奥默里克不顾疼痛，以近乎祈求的声音问，“不进去也行，就在这里吧。”他见努德内无动于衷，“我愿意相信你说的话，或许我真的失忆了吧。”他依然什么也没有想起来，却决意当那些都发生过。

努德内叹了口气，将钥匙插进门锁里，发条般的转动声后，他对奥默里克作了个邀请的手势。

 

奥默里克那日进入努德内房间时，窗边的桌面上已不见花瓶与玫瑰，只有白色的窗帘在淡金色的昏光里飘摇。

但那束花荼蘼到极尽的风姿却是午夜梦醒的奥默里克眼里最后的颜色，如同一团老旧褪色的火漆印章，将时间单向的延伸封缄成闭合的环带。

他将苍老的指尖按在枯萎的唇上，隔着遥远的时空亲吻他年轻的爱人。

哀愁与懊悔浸润他干涩的眼睛，转瞬即逝的苦痛后，他又望着墙上的照片释然地笑了。他知道年轻的努德内会原谅他的遗忘，正如彼时的他甘愿说服自己是真的不记得。

他会在那房间里度过美妙的夜晚，但只是互相拥抱着说话。直到他的伤痊愈，邀请努德内搬进他的公寓，在那张更为宽敞的床上，他们才将真正地拥有彼此。

奥默里克曾好奇努德内那夜所表现出的娴熟是从何学来的，而如今他终于知道了。

之后的事情正如他们此生共度的时光，一切皆清晰地印刻在血液与灵魂里，所有的亲吻与拥抱都历历在目，仿佛笔墨未干的日记，仍能闻见阳光与玫瑰的芬芳。

窗外树影摇曳窸窣作响，如徘徊不去的灵魂归来的脚步。

照耀在那方墓碑上的清冷月光一视同仁地抚摸着未亡人的脸庞，超越了生死的边界让这对相爱的伴侣分享静谧的此时。

奥默里克在幸福的微笑中闭上眼睛。

终此一生，他再也没有在梦里见过努德内，不论是年轻或是苍老。

2019-05-19


End file.
